Dyskusja użytkownika:123ViVa123
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! |- ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! |} |} Z ♥Wiki♥ Tak, ale jako rywalka, bo chcę żeby to było jak prawdziwe anime że 2 chłopaków i 1 dziewczyna. Dobra, ale co jeszcze mam uzupełnić? Oprócz obrazka. Jak możesz to wejdź na GG. ;D (New) Ok, ale nie teraz. JUN, JUN, JUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mam fajny pomysł na opowiadanie Pokemon!! W rolach głównych Ty Ja i postać wymyślona, chłopak. I mam pomysł nawet na jedno z odcinków specjalnych!! Że trafiamy do Świata PMD na kilka odcinków specjalnych. Piszesz się? :P Mam wene na 3 odcinki!!!!!!!! XD A, tak każda postać będzie rysowana do opowiadania, widziałam że przeżuciłaś się na Skitty co? :P A tak z innej beczki, zobacz dyskusje Miry, wyjeżdżam, a i wejdziesz na GG? Dobra, zacznę je robić, a ty zobaczysz jak będziesz. Normalnie to człowiek, a w PMD to pokemon, jakim chcesz być w PMD? Jun, ja będę rysować postacie. http://www.playr.org/play/pokemon_diamond/1363#play Całkiem nie zła przeróbka gry Pokemonów. Z Voltem A czemu się mnie pytasz? Przecież czegoś takiego nie mam:) Czyli że możesz:) Mogę do głównych do AnimeGry? Ok. A można ,być koordynatorem? Albo nie. Za dużo czasu mi to zajmie w ogóle. Sorry ,jednak nie zapiszę się:/ Może i dobry ,ale ty już masz TROCHĘ tych anime XD Najpierw po usuwaj sobie TE których nie będzie na 100 procent kontynuowana i wtedy zacznij anime bakugan:) Jak można to się zapisuje ,jako gracz Ventusa Filip bakugan Ingram wygląd Shuna:3 i jakbyś chciała to mogłoby być wspólne anime:3 Ok:) To kto ma zacząć stronę? Ok:3 A może ,być tak bakugany tylko do Nowej Vestroi? (Dalsze serie był głupie ) NO minka fajna :3 Ju:3 Ja jutro skończę:3 ,kto ma napisać pierwszy odcinek? Mogę ja*Robi minę Kota w pudach* Do 25 odcinka jest sezon Młodzi Wojownicy, a od 25 zaczyna się sezon Młodzi Wojownicy : Ewolucja(Jeśli chcesz to można wymyślić inną nazwę). Jutro wymyślę głównego wroga i dam jakiś jeszcze wojowników . Ok? Nie za bardzo uśmiecha mi się ten pomysł:/ Ale jak chcesz. A Mika może dołączyć? Jako wojowniczka Darkusa? :3 W sumie to niech będą odznaki:3 Niech będzie tak: 3 - 4 główne ( Za dużo osób ,by było) ,a reszta by była epizodyczna ,czyli pojawiali ,by się raz na kilka odcinków. Co ty na to? Albo niech nasza trójka (Ja, Ty i Mika) będzie miała dwie Domeny? Ok:) Wymyśli się:) Chcesz napisać 3 i 4 odcinek? W trzecim Haylash dołącza do mnie . A fabułę do 4 wymyśl:) Za szybko:/ W czwartym ty kogoś łapiesz ,a w piąty Mika ( Brock ma dwa Bakugany) w szóstym ,lub siódmym walczymy z Brockiem:) Może tak być? Tu jest wszystko na jego temat:) A i jest to pułapka:) Jak sezon pierwszy? Chodzi ci o stronę? ViVa odpisz Latiosowi w anime pokemon. A głosowałaś drugi raz? Bo tamto się usunęło. Coś czuję że będę robić nowe anime :| 1 na Stare 4 na Nowe :| Nawet lepiej że będę robić nowe . Więcej osób będzie czytało. To nic :) Myślę nad Johto ,lub Sinnoh. Ale główny bohater/bohaterka będzie koordynatorką. Moim pierwszym anime (Jeszcze na wikinezce) Było Sinnoh. Potem Było Kanto-Johto ,a na końcu Hoenn. potem zrobiłem anime z Glaceon z Kanto ,i przeniosłem tutaj ,ale usunąłem. Potem powstał pomysł Unovy i tak jest to anime do dzisiaj ,ale dalej anime nie cieszy się popularnością... Latios dobrze mi powiedział ,przed chwilą Trzcina ma w Sinnoh ,więc będzie miał na pewno więcej czytelników niż ja. D'jok Johto - jego anime niedługo znowu ruszy i też mi zabierze czytelników. Pozostało tylko Kanto i Heonn... Co myślisz o Cotty w anime? 250px Po północy będzie sonda 2 ,gdzie będziecie wybierać region:) Ale jeśli wygra nowe anime:) Raczej:| Z Roxy czesc co tam?? fajne anime robicie z pipi, moze kiedys tez zrobimy swoje anime jesli bd chciala co?? Z PiPi Ok :) Z Miką I jak? Robisz powieść? :P Uzupełniasz postacie? XD To może szturchnij ich kijem lub zrób Rose i Albusa? ;d spoko, jak dobrze, że ja swoją uzupełniłam :D PS. Dam ci radę, nie mianuj każdego w tym anime zawodnikiem quidditcha w pierwszym roku.. To by było takie... sztuczne Ja to jestem w 5 roku więc chyba mogę xDDD mogę wystąpić w avatarze? :D Uwielbiam to, oglądałam prawie all odcinki (w tym 1 i ostatni) mogę być twoją "zagubioną siostrą bliźniaczką" z plemienia wody? Będę wyglądać jak katara z pierwszej księgi które? a to volta :P (te do LISTY ODCINKÓW?) ok, nie wygrasz >:3 Pamiętam każdą stronę i każdą część gier, nie mówiąc o filmach! XDD Monika i Wendell Wilkinsowie, dlaczego patronusem Severusa była łania? Bo nazwał ją szlamą :P Jak się nazywał duszek, pokazywany głównie w serii od 1 do 3, który ciągle dokuczał młodym uczniom? Duch nie został pokazany w filmie Rovena Ravencla, Godryk Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff i Salazar Slytherin Hm... jakie zaklęcie "sprząta" ? NIE MYL Z REPARO koniecznie SUICUNE? 3: Ja też ją mam shiny D: nie rozumiem? tylko inny kolor paska Plik:AltL.gif, ale mogę zrobić innego shiny :DD spoko, ale wyślij mi dreamy zwykłe ok? A ja ci przerobię ok, dokończę jednego poka i już się biorę do roboty :D to jak? robimy anime? boisko :D Z Mirą Tabelki ataków NIE. Stylu tworzenia NIW. Ramkę z "płeć, obrazek, zdolność, gdzie złapany" TAK. Reszty NIE. Ja z Bulby nie biorę. Z Scraggy Mogę mieć w Anime 2 startera z innego regionu czy koniecznie musi być z Kanto? Zapraszam do Opowiadania Unova! Scraggy Pewnie, że możesz jako główna. Chcesz żeby twoja Snivy podróżowała w pokeballu czy po za nim (tak jak mój Tepig)? Z User:Pomocniczka (Ryśką) z PG z TheAragorn30000 Anime o Bakugan? Serio? To chyba nie ta wiki. I czemu usunełaś rejestr naszych rozmów? Obraziłaś się? Spoko. Wg mnie pierwsza seria była najlepsza. I znowu jestem rywalem. Chyba trzeci raz. A co z tamtymi seriami? 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 11:23, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Chodziło mi o twoje serie. Czyli tą która była gdy zaczeliśmy gadać. I to co byłem Cyndaquilem. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 11:28, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) A może popiszemy na GG? 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 11:40, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Z Jabu Tak, a co? Latios :D ✉ Z trzciną Powtórzę jeszcze raz... wolno i wyraźnie. Czyż nie powiedziałem Ci, abyś zmieniła wygląd, żeby nie wyglądała jak Dawn? Nawet wygląd w tym sezonie też musisz zmienić. A ty przysyłasz mi identyczny obrazek, na którym Dawn to Dawn i dodatkowo taki zmieniony, że aż rzeczywiście nie mogę jej poznać (sarkazm to był). W moim anime ma być pełen profesjonalizm i nie zgodzę się na obrazki pokolorowane żarówiastymi kolorami z palety w Paincie. Znajdź sobie taką postać w anime pokemon, która ci się podoba i taką, jak chcesz wyglądać i dopiero prześlij mi obrazki - dwa - jeden do tego sezonu, drugi do Platinum Quest Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:33, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Czy ty jesteś jakaś nie czajna? Nie dociera do ciebie język Polski czy coś, bo jeżeli nie, to mogę pisać w innym języku. Piszę już po raz trzeci, że ma być nie podobna do Dawn i żebyś zmieniła obrazek i do tego sezonu!!! A ty dalej swoje, że do tego masz ten obrazek, ten co jest Dawn. Mówię, że ma nie być Dawn!!! Nie być!!! Czy rozumiesz już teraz? Mówię, że wybierz sobie inną postać z anime... Zrozumiałaś mnie, czy na serio mam używać Google Translatora i mówić w innym języku? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:43, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Włosy to ty chyba masz blond... i nie mnie się miesza tylko mi się miesza powinno się pisać. Gramatyka się kłania. Chyba wiem, że jesteś w anime, jak mógłbym nie wiedzieć, że jesteś. Ty nie rozumiesz prostego polecenia? Zmień obrazek, bo ten nie może być. Co z tego że jesteś. Ten obrazek mi nie odpowiada i go zmień po prostu na inny. NIE DAWN. Masz sobie znaleźć dwa obrazki! Na ten sezon i na następny! Nie rozumiesz, że ten nie może być! DWA NOWE OBRAZKI. Zrozumiałaś? I mnie nie denerwuj z tym obrazkiem, że go masz, bo ma być inny, nowy, NIE DAWN. Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:53, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Eureka! Nareszcie pojęłaś. Takie to trudne było? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:06, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy mi dasz te obrazki jak chcesz wyglądać? Okaz kiedy uzupełnisz info swojej postaci ? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:41, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, taki może być. To zdobądź jeszcze jeden obrazek i poproś PokeGirl, żeby Ci go zrobiła w zimowym stroju dla twojej postaci Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:50, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Mogłabyś trochę więcej napisać, a nie po jednym zdaniu Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:04, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Napisz coś więcej w historii Jun i jej pokemonów, a nie po jednym zdaniu. Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:22, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Viva tą tabelkę "Inne" skopiowałaś z brudnopisu Buizela z Wikinezki. Używał jej do przyjaciół. Nie wiem jak on zareaguje, gdy to zobaczy. Obiecałaś nic nie kopiować. I wciąż czekam aż napiszesz coś WIĘCEJ na temat Jun!!! Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:39, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Znowu ujawniasz swój brak umiejętności czytania ze zrozumieniem. Z wikinezki, a nie Buizel wiki i to nie ważne, bo skopiowałaś ją od Buizela. No to dobrze. Obiecałaś nie kopiować. I jeżeli nie napiszesz coś więcej o Jun i o jej pokemonach to ja cię nie będę wstawiać do anime. Bo naprawdę tracę ochotę wstawiania kogokolowiek do anime, jeżeli ta osoba na odwal uzupełnia swoją stronkę. A więc albo uzupełnisz porządnie, albo trzy występy mam dla ciebie na 100 odcinków Sinnoh Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:17, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) SELENE22 niestety, własne :( PS: Nie zrobiłam stron o Pokemonach w twoim anime, więc mnie usuń. nie chcę być rywalem. tylko plis: zrób mi "pożegnalny odcinek" że np. rezygnuję z podróży czy coś. Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:35, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Uwierz że nie każdy tak umie :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:16, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Jak się lepiej tego nauczę to je ulepsze na razie niech będą takie... ,a w ogóle zapraszam Zaproszenie do szkoły Jest już 5 uczniów (od wczoraj O.o) masz tam 4 zadania domowe i pierwsze musisz zrobić w przeciągu 2 dni inaczej cię wywale ze szkoły bo ono jest obowiązkowe a gdy bym go nie dawał to i tak bycie je zrobili xD- Dyrektor Ok dostajesz 5 i jakiego startera wybierasz obojętnie jakiego ale żeby był prawdziwy czyli ,np.Snivy,Tepig,Piplup-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:33, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) NIestety dostajesz tylko 5 :( wybierz jaki chcesz kamień?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:40, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Dostałaś 5 :) twoja niespodzianka to : wybierz jakiego tylko chcesz (oprócz legend i evo) pokemona typu walka lub trawa-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:49, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Dostajesz 4 niespodzianka to:Kogo chcesz?Buneary czy riolu?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:09, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) DOstałaś 5 i Wurmple -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:26, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Dam potem następne zadanie ale nagrodą nie będzie pokemon , teraz oglądam Harrego Pottera -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:29, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Ech :( stawka jest wysoka , wszyscy walczą o Shymina ! Moim zdaniem powinnaś to poprawić !Jeżeli znajedziesz takie ubrania jak na pokazach w D/P/P gdzie się nimi pokemony przebiera to będzie o niebo lepiej ,ale to twój wybró :( -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:23, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Ja tego nie rozumiem masz taki talent! A tak pro po skoro wiedziałaś że przegrasz to czemu nie zrobiłaś lepszego?!Z twoim talentem i staraniami potrafiłabyś wszystko!-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:30, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Dam atwork N'a xD -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:54, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) jak narazie nic ciekawego :) a ty? Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:38, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) ok, ale nie teraz bo weszłam na moment Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:42, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) I co byście na tych koloniach robili?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:38, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Przemyśle to-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:42, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Szyszką Z internetu:D Ta ze Skitty najładniejsza^^ Wpisuje pokemon trainer w google ,i klikam grafika ,albo na deviantart:) Zaraz ,tylko odpiszę Voltkowi i tobie odpiszę:) Wickio Co to Tkanina Żniwiarza ? Ale ok masz to O.o -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:53, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Ty walcz o dznakę ,a nie -_- ,zadanie będzie do 18:05 ^^-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:57, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz walczyć z Laylą to możesz nawet teraz czekam :) http://spikeria.pl/room/boisko/ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:15, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) A ataków dowiesz się na chacie-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:17, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Twój Beautifly nauczył się Podmuchu wiatru-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:02, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Uużytkownik:Umbreon99 Hej. Nazywam się Karola i jednak potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Jak widać po mojej stronie nie radzę sobie najlepiej ;( pomożesz mi cos z tym zrobić ? Jej bardzi ci dziękuje :) No dobrze to czekam do jutra :D Z PokeKlarą Cześć ;-) Dopracowuję swój profil ;-) --PokeKlara (dyskusja) 08:22, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Mam do pomocy brata, ale dzięki za chęci ;-) --PokeKlara (dyskusja) 08:34, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Viva a jak mogę zrobić to, żeby z jednej strony wejść na drugą, np. z mojego profilu na "ja w anime" albo "moje anime" ?? I jak się tu robi tabelki ? Cos takiego jak ty masz, co masz "moje anime", "ja w anime", "dyskusja" itd No ale gdzie mam to wpisac ? Wiem nie kapuje najlepiej, ale to wszystko mnie przeraża :( Za dużo jest tych symboli i tego wszystkiego -,- Dobra, dziękuje :) A jak się robi te tabelki ? Haha :D Dobra dzięękuje ;) a wiesz co moge dac jeszcze na stronkę ? Jakas pusta się wydaje xd Dobra dziękuje ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:48, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Eh... Wg mi nie wyszły te tabelki :( Skopiowałam je z wikinezki od Dawn no i jak dałam opublikuj wcale ich nie widać -,- Dlaczego ? Co zrobiłam źle ? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:00, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Dobra dziękuje, spróbuje ;) Znowu się nie udało ;( Tak jakby nie widział wg tej tabelki --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:11, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) No skopiowałam całą tabelkę z wikinezki z obecnym partym Dawn --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:17, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Strasznie ci dziękuje No jasne :) tylko jak narazie nie mam nawet pomysłu z jakiego regionu zacząc. A może chciałabyś stworzyc ze mną anime? Przy okazji jeszcze dużo bym się nauczyła ;D Ok. To z jakiego regionu startujemy ? I robimy zapisy czy jak ? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:37, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Sinnoh ok, jest fajne ^^ A wejście do anime robimy z mojej strony użytkownika?--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:44, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) ;) A jak chcesz być postacią i jaki starter ? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:48, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Haha mamy bardzo podobny gust ^^ Ja bym mogła być Mayą albo Melodi ;) No chyba, żebym mogła Elese xD ok ;) Tylko jeszcze nie do końca umiem wstawiać obrazki ale jakoś się uda xD Ok ;) A ja za ten czas spróbuje nauczyć się dodawać zdjęcia xD Ok :) A jak mam zrobić tabelkę do bohaterów anime? Ok ;) Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie, bo jak próbowałam dodać następną tabelkę z Glaceon to mi kompletnie nie wychodziło Wyszło mi ^^ To teraz zrobisz swoje? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:06, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie mogę dać obrazka Mayi do tamtej tabelki, bo mi się pojawia Maya (postać, którą używa Mika) Eh... I jak mogę dodać właściwy obrazek? Dziękuje ;) Jak ty to zrobiłaś? :D Heh :D Początek jest najgorszy, a ja już chce wszystko umieć. Chyba trochę za bardzo mi się śpieszy --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:38, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Właśnie szukam postaci drugoplanowych. Podaj mi tylko wygląd i pokemony, które chcesz mieć. A napewno znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce. Poki mają być z Kanto.Plik:001mini.gifLordzio'' (Dyskusja) Plik:001mini.gif 17:34, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Viva bo Wikcio chce do naszego anime jako główny. Może? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:50, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, dziękuje ;)--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:54, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Viva a mogłabyś mi zrobić tabelkę na wstążki? Bo nie wiem za bardzo jak --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:00, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) A w anime łapiemy pokemony tylko z Sinnoh czy też z innych regionów? (jak z innych to jakich) ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:13, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Heh ok :D A party wybierzemy sb teraz czy podczas anime? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:18, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Heh ;D No może nie być xD Sinnoh i Johto to są moje dwa ulubione regiony, więc też trochę poków mam ;) A robimy stronkę, gdzie ujawnimy party naszych pokemonów z całej serii ? Jak przeglądałam anime to parę osób tak miało no i nw czy też robimy --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:25, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Czyli mogę mieć Elekida? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:30, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) A i bd za nami podróżował jakiś zły zespół? Jako, że podróżujemy po Sinnoh ja proponuje Zepół G i co jakiś czas będziemy na nich wpadać i mieszać im plany ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:33, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Haha :D Dobrze. To teraz zrobimy stronki z Jessie i Jamesem no i Meowth? xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:38, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) A co z tą stronką o naszym party? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:41, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Wygląd pasuje. Co do pokemonów. Widzę, że lubisz Eevee i jej ewolucje. Dlatego na startera raczej pasuje bardziej Eevee. Dratiniego wszyscy chcą. Więc troche mi nie pasuje. Co do reszta będe jeszcze pytać. Plik:001mini.gifLordzio (Dyskusja) Plik:001mini.gif 18:42, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Przypominam o dzisiejszej wycieczce szkonej o 19:00 :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:50, lip 25, 2012 (UTC)